Christmas Time At Hollywood Arts!
by TVDwillREIGN
Summary: Summary: It's Christmas time at Hollywood Arts. Tori & her friends have decided to exchange gifts. What do they get? What do they receive? One Shot! Please Review! Disclaimer: If I owned the show, Cabbie would've SO happened by now. Happy Holidays To  All
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled Cabbie/Bori Fic**

Summary: It's Christmas time at Hollywood Arts. Tori and her friends have decided to exchange gifts. What gifts do they get and what gifts do they receive? One Shot! Please Review! Disclaimer: I don't own the show- if I did, Cabbie would've SO happened by now! Happy Holidays To All!

Friday- Lunch Time

It's 3 weeks before Christmas and everyone's in the Christmas mood- even Jade. The halls are covered in Secret Santa sign up sheets, stockings, snowflakes, mistletoe, holly, and everything Christmas. Tori and her friends are eating in the Asphalt Cafe after getting food from the Grub Truck. They're talking about whether to do their own Secret Santa or the one that the school is doing. Tori says, "I think we should do our own." The others agree and they get to work on who gives who gifts and what the rules are. The list is as follows: Robbie-Cat, Cat-Jade, Jade-Beck, Beck-Tori, Tori-Andre, and Andre-Robbie. They agree that the gifts must be thoughtful and creative. They talk about when the gifts should be given to each other and Tori says, "Let's meet at my place the day before Christmas Eve and exchange gifts then.

BORI

One Week Later

Beck's walking past a jewelry store and walks into it to look for a gift for Tori. He steps up to the counter, and a girl tells him that she'll help him in a minute. He replies, "That's fine." The girl steps up to the counter and asks, "My name is Sarah, how may I help you?" Beck speaks and says, "Hi Sarah, I'm looking for a gift for a friend of mine." Sarah asks, "What's your price range? I ask because everything in our store is on sale, but at different percents." Beck answers, "Below $100.00, with tax and anything extra." She pulls out her keys to the jewelry cases and says, "You're in luck, the section right below us is in your price range. Do you see anything that you like?" After he looks at the different items, he replies, "Yes, I would like to see that bracelet." She says, "This bracelet can be engraved, on both the front and back- engraving is free for the first 7 words." He takes the bracelet from her hand and holds it in both of his hands. He looks at it and asks, "How much?" She replies, "It's regularly $110.00 and it's 40% off." He replies, "I'll take it! Do you gift wrap?" Sarah answers, "Yes, and it's free." He replies, "Gift wrap it! I want to write down what I want it to say, do you have a pen and paper?" She hands him the slip that she's been using for the purchase and a pen. He writes, "Front: Best Friends, Back: To Tori, From Beck." Sarah takes the slip back and writes the final price of the bracelet on the slip and tells Beck what he owes. He says, "I can pay for it now." She says, "That's fine." He hands her what he owes and asks, "How long will it take for it to get engraved?" Sarah replies, "We'll call you when it comes in." He says, "Ok, if I don't answer, just leave a message for me." She smiles and says goodbye to him. He smiles back at her, says goodbye, and leaves the store.

Five Days Later- 4pm

Beck comes home from school and sees that there's a message on his answering machine. He puts his school bag down and hits the PLAY button. He hears the girl from the jewelry store, Sarah, she's saying that the bracelet is ready for him to pick up and that they close at 7pm tonight. He erases the message, gets his keys, and heads for his car. He heads to the store and parks his car in a parking space behind the store. He gets out of his car and walks into the store. The store isn't too busy, so he walks up to the counter and sees that Sarah isn't busy helping a customer out. He says, "I was here five days ago, I was called today to pick up a bracelet." Sarah replies, " I remember you, you're here to pick up a bracelet for a friend of yours." He smiles and she says, "I'll be right back, let me get it for you." Before he knows it, Sarah returns with the bracelet still in the box, but not wrapped. He asks, "Why isn't it wrapped, yet?" She replies, "We don't wrap purchases until the buyer checks what they bought." She hands him the box, he opens it, and inspects the bracelet. He nods his approval and hands it back to her to wrap it. Five minutes later it's handed to Sarah, who in turn, hands it back to Beck. They say their goodbyes and he leaves the store.

CABBIE

One Week Later- 3pm

Robbie is trying to figure out what he can get Cat for Secret Santa. He doesn't know what to get her and it's starting to worry him. He thinks to himself: If anyone gets her, it should be me, right? So why am I having such a hard time deciding on what to get her. Robbie thinks about his gift for Cat a little bit longer and then he has the best idea ever. He'll get her a cotton candy machine for her to use whenever she wants. He sits down on his bed and plans out his gift.

After a half hour of planning, Robbie goes online and searches for a cotton candy machine. The search brings up a result that the QVC website has cotton candy machines. He clicks on the link to the QVC site and looks for the perfect gift for Cat. After spending 45 minutes searching, he finds the perfect cotton candy machine and orders it. When he goes to checkout, he finds out that the machine will take 5 business days to reach him. He checks out and prints the receipt that they email to him. He keeps it on top of his dresser so he doesn't lose it.

Five Days Later

Robbie is walking home from school and sees a box on the front step. He realizes that it's the cotton candy machine that he had ordered for Cat. He takes it inside, goes into his room and sets the box on his bed. He sits on his bed and opens the box, where he finds the receipt and a free gift bag that has flowers on it. He takes the receipt, free gift bag, and cotton candy machine box out of the QVC box. He sets the receipt and free gift bag on his bed and goes back to the cotton candy machine. He carefully opens the box and sees that the machine is intact, so he closes the box back up. He searches in his bedside table for tissue paper and finds a bunch of it. He opens the pile of tissue paper and looks for the perfect pieces. He finds a few pieces that have mistletoe on it and decides to use them. He places them in the gift bag and puts the cotton candy machine box into the gift bag, too. He sets the bag next to his closet door, writes the card that goes with it and puts the card in the gift bag.

The Party

6pm- Tori's House

Tori's getting her house ready for her friends to arrive. She's now in the kitchen making everyone hot chocolate in cups that have their names on them in Red and Green lettering. The cups are theirs to keep once they are finished drinking out of them and the cups are washed. There's Christmas music playing and she's singing to the music. It's now 7:30pm and her friends are going to arrive soon. Jade and Beck are the first to show up, with Cat on their tails. Robbie, without Rex, then shows up and Andre follows right behind him. They set their gifts under the tree and watch a pile of Christmas movies that Tori has found. After two movies, they decide to exchange the gifts that they got each other.

The gang get the gifts that they brought and sit in front of the tree to exchange them. Robbie goes first, he hands Cat the gift bag that he had arrived with and she takes it excitedly. She roots through the bag, pulls out a box, and realizes that it's a cotton candy machine. She squeals with delight, hugs him and says, "I love it, Robbie! How did you know that I loved cotton candy?" He replies, "I know you, that's how!" She kisses his cheek and puts her gift on the sofa. She gets her gift for Jade and hands it to her. Jade unwraps her gift and finds a pair of scissors in a glass case. She screams in delight and says, "No, you didn't... You got the scissors from 'The Scissoring'? " Jade smiles and hugs Cat. Jade puts her gift from Cat on the sofa. Jade then picks up her gift for Beck and hands it to him. He unwraps the present and sees a bracelet made out of leather. He looks closer at it and sees that it has scrabble tiles, J and B, hanging from it. He looks at her and smiles, as he puts it on. He picks up the gift he brought and hands it to Tori, who takes it from him, and he sits back down. She takes it, unwraps the present, and opens the box. She sees that there's a bracelet in the box and looks up at him, in shock. She pulls it out and everyone looks between her, Jade and Beck to sees what happens. Jade looks upset, but hides her feelings, and everyone else says nothing. Tori holds it closer to her eyes and reads the inscription on the front. She then turns it around and reads the inscription on the back. She gets up and hugs him saying, "I love it, it must have been expensive." He replies, "Not really!" She smiles and he puts it on her wrist. Jade is livid and can't hide her feelings anymore, from anyone. Tori holds out her wrist and shows everyone the gift that Beck gave her. Jade sees what it says and her feelings die down until she's back to her normal self. Tori walks over to where her gift is and hands it to Andre, who takes it from her. He puts his hand in the gift bag and pulls out a small box. He opens the small box and sees a guitar pick that's signed by his favorite guitarist. He's shocked to see it and gets up to hug her. He thanks her and hugs her, too happy to do anything else. He puts the gift on the sofa and gets the gift that he has for Robbie. Andre hands Robbie a wrapped box and Robbie takes it. Andre sits back in his seat and waits for Robbie to open his gift. Robbie unwraps the gift and sees that it's a movie kit, which includes vouchers for snacks and drinks at the local movie theater. Robbie has no idea what Andre's gift is for, but thanks him all the same.

9pm

After a few hours of hanging out, her friends start to leave. Tori's alone and cleaning the party up so she can get ready for bed.

Outside, Andre and Robbie are talking. Robbie asks, "Andre, why did you give me a movie kit?" Andre answers, "I thought that you could take a special girl with you to see a movie that you both want to see." When Andre says 'special girl' he smiles and looks at Cat who is walking to Jade's car, as Jade and Beck are taking her home. Robbie gets the hint and suddenly gets nervous about asking out Cat. Andre tells him to relax and just ask her to the movies. Robbie tells Andre that he'll ask her out after Christmas is over.

The Day After Christmas

Robbie decides that if he's going to ask Cat out on a real date, he should ask her by text. That way he won't be able to mess it up and it would also allow him to relax more than if he asked her face-to-face. If he asked her out face-to-face and she said no, he could never get over the rejection. His text says, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tomorrow night? I was given vouchers and thought that you could go with me to use them. We could go see whatever movie you want to see. Reply Soon. Robbie." He waits and she replies back, "You mean like a date?" He doesn't know if he should tell the truth or lie. He realizes that he can't lie to her, it would be too mean. He replies, "If you want it to be." She answers, "Yes, I would not mind if it was a date. In fact, let's make 'us' official. I've liked you in that way for some time now, I was just nervous that you only liked me as a friend." He replies, "I was worried that you only liked me as a friend, too. Guess we were both afraid to ask the other one out for fear of rejection. I'm glad that I did, though." They both go to bed with a smile on their faces and are finally happy.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE**

Here's my update: I'm a moderator on a forum for a show called House of Anubis. I am inviting you all to visit and post on it.

Here's what the forum is about: it's a place for fans can discuss what we think will happen in Season 3. I'm a moderator for the forum, as well as, Weaselette01. She started it and invited me to be a moderator, too.

Here's what the show is about: the show follows an American girl that arrives at a British private school and mystery ensues. Each season has a mystery that her and her friends have to solve before the end of the school year, or season. The show also deals with normal teen issues that every teen deals with like boyfriends/girlfriends, friends, betrayal, and crushes, among others. It's finished it's 2nd Season and has been picked up for a 3rd, which is currently in production. Nickelodeon is the channel that shows it and it's on five days a week at 7pm and lasts for half an hour. It runs for a month or two and then it's done. Each episode has 2 eleven minute episodes in it. Season 2 introduced it's us to a new character, Eddie, who's also from America. He has a secret that no one can find out, however, someone did find out and agreed to keep it. It's filmed somewhere in England and therefore, has a lot of British accents in it. They take some getting used to, but you eventually forget that they're there. It's a family show, but teens can hang out and watch it, too!

The name of the forum, which I came up with, is: House of What Ifs. Look for the name, click on it and have fun!

There's not much more that I can say, other than: PLEASE VISIT AND POST ON OUR FORUM! Thank you for reading this.

To anyone who posts on our forum... THANKS BUNCHES!


End file.
